Studio Crosssed Actors
by i88
Summary: In sunny Burbank where we lay our scene Yakko Warner runs into budding young actress Frances Foxwood and the two really hit it off... until he finds out she's the next Disney princess. While the two try to deny their attraction to each other for the sake of their feuding studios, there's no stopping the power of humor, impromptu musical numbers, and a little Disney magic.
1. Chapter 1: Resume

AN: This is the epic crossover of Warner Bros. and Disney, mostly focusing on Animaniacs and it's a musical! Every other chapter or so will contain a parody of a Disney song. I don't want any one panicking when a song comes up so the song for this section is a parody of "Reflection" from _Mulan_. The lyrics will be in italics (though not _everything_ in _italics_ is a _song_... see what I did there?) and the section will look choppy because of descriptions; it's a parody of a Disney, Broadway-style musical number so if you're wondering why the descriptions are getting artsy all of the sudden, that's why. I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to ask questions. Have fun!

,~'

_Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a young princess._

A silhouetted fox stands on a cliff overlooking a beautiful forest, her platinum hair flowing in the wind. The convenient wind blew her billowing hair into her face causing her to fall off of the cliff.

_She was a brave warrior of the Erca Forest, protecting its inhabitants from all the dangers of mankind._

Deer and bears run away from a hunter. The fox heroically drops down in-between them, shooting an arrow at the man, but it fell ten feet short of a ten foot and a half target.

_It was said her voice was nature itself; the wind in the trees, the rushing waters of a river, the song of birds._

The fox began singing a beautiful serenade. The wind blew her sideways, the fox running away to get away from a falling tree. She then tripped and got swept up by a rushing river. When she finally drug herself out of the water, screeching birds started to attack her.

_So beautiful that a man wanted to bring it home with him in the city._

A silhouetted man looks around, a dark aura surrounding him as he listens to the beautiful voice, followed by the beautiful screams as she was randomly attacked by birds.

_He hunted the princess down and when he tried to steal her voice, the world shook: the bark peeled off the trees, the flowers wilted, and the animals began rioting._

The man grabbed the fox by the throat and the tree bark slapped him across the face, the flowers smell made him faint, and the animals trampled him.

_The princess cursed him and all of mankind, banning them from ever entering the forest again._

A green ghoulish light surrounds the fox princess as she points dramatically at the exit of the forest while the man cowered in fear.

_The only way the curse could be lifted is if man could show they truly loved nature by earning the love of the woodland princess but who could ever be worthy enough to earn it?_

The camera zooms back and the forest is in the shape of a heart with the fox on the cliff once more, her hair tied back. She tied herself to a rock to deplete the chances of falling off the cliff. The cliff then crumbled and she fell screaming with it…

"Cut!" The director shouted from his chair," Frances, I know you're giving me 110% in your energy and in your audition you killed at this roll; what's happening?"

"What's happening?" Frances Foxwood repeated, fuming as she crawled up the mountain," What's happening is your narrator is trying to kill me! What kind of intro tries to kill the princess?"

The director pinched the bridge of his nose before saying," Tell the writers to come up with a less threatening intro and tell Ted to cool it with the Vincent Price impression."

The faraway forest was really just a forest in Burbank, California, roped off by Disney Studios to film their new movie _The Song of Spring_, the beautiful story of an anthromorphic fox princess protecting the forest. Production had been going smoothly up until that point; the script was in its final draft, the costumes were done, and the soundtrack was underway. The only thing _not_ working well was the princess herself.

After hoisting herself over the ledge back onto solid ground, Frances walked behind the camera men to sit at the vanity while the makeup team fixed her up. The director came over and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Frances, you need to stop acting like Frances Foxwood the actress and more like _Princess _Frances Foxwood. You have all the equipment, you just need to read the manual," he said, handing Frances her script while the makeup woman powdered her white muzzle.

"Manual? I've memorized the 'manual' and even so what equipment do I have that make me feel like a princess?" Frances said as she looked into the mirror across from her. "I have ratted up hair, a leaf dress, and tribal make up. Has there _ever_ been a princess that worked under these conditions?"

The director sighed to himself before trying to say positively, handing her the feathery crown," Well no, but you're going to be the first because underneath all that makeup lies true beauty."

Frances stared back in the mirror as her white blonde hair was being re-ratted up, her eyes dropping down to her lap where the crown rested. When the makeup lady was done she placed the crown on her mountain of ratty hair before going back on the set, ready to sing her tribal chants ominously. The director sat in his chair, priding himself in his pep talk and proudly said," Okay quiet on set and action!"

Frances took a breath before singing in a tribal fashion," Ahahaha."

The orchestra strummed a harp and for once Frances felt like she was in her element. The drums started a steady beat before the woodwinds joined in. She enjoyed the musical break, closed her eyes, and began to dance. The choreographer was to come tomorrow so today they were just going to see her improvise. Her dancing consisted of bouncing around and doing interpretive dancing gestures, which she thought was 'forest-y'.

_I am a woodland princess and my voice can curse people. I am a woodland princess that is beautiful like a flower_ she chanted in her head. _My voice can move mountains. I am a woodland princess and-_ Her mantra was interrupted when she heard a sort of sputtering sound, followed by a snort. Frances' eyes shot open and she turned around to see the production staff laughing at her uncontrollably.

Frances ripped the crown off her head and threw it on the ground, stomping off into the forest to her trailer. She ignored the cameramen and sound of people calling after her because it was only causing Frances to run faster. The forest blended in a blur of green and brown, pine needles pricking her bare feet. Her face was hot with embarrassment and she tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat.

When the forest ended there was the Disney movie lot: costumes being wheeled around by frantic assistants, actors walking casually in bazaar costumes, and animal trainers leading exotic pets by leashes. Overlooking the massive movie lot was the Disney Princess Castle, home to all the princesses that have ever made a name for themselves in the company as cinematic royalty. This was also the future home of Frances if she succeeded in her role. Frances walked past the organized chaos toward the 'Silver Hall', given to the row of trailers that took up two miles of the lot set up on opposite sides of the street.

She began walking between the hall of trailers, muttering to herself.

"Who do they think they are? I'd like to see them try to bust a move with no warm up beforehand!" Frances said, ignoring the strange looks of passerby's. She took off one of her many tribal necklaces, feeling they were weighing her down and dropped them carelessly to the ground.

"'True Beauty', ha!" she cackled, doing a poor impression of the director," Try feeding that line to the Barbie dolls down at the plastic surgeon's office!" She shed her bracelets, leaving a trail of beads behind her. She glanced at the silver trailer, the shiny metal casting her reflection. She ran a torn gloved hand through her matted hair.

"You'll be the first princess without a pretty ball gown…" her voice trailed off as she glanced down at her strapless leaf dress, artfully sculpted to look like a present from _The Giving Tree_, "the first _ugly_ princess, inside and out."

_Look at me; could I ever pass as a princess?_

Frances glanced at the star on one of the trailer doors.

_Or an A-list actress?_

Frances reached for the locket that was hidden by the dress. Inside was a picture of her manager Mr. Skeems winking with the caption on the other side reading "Your heart is in the right place."

_Could it be_, _my agent casted me wrong?_

Frances saw a hopscotch pattern on the sidewalk and she began skipping along it.

_Now I see that if actually acted like myself_

She twirled on the last hop, her platinum hair springing loose from the ratted up do, extending her hands upward and looking at the sky.

_I wouldn't get my own Disney song_

She was in the middle of a trailer circle, multiple reflections following her.

_Who is that girl I see?_

She picked at her dress, scoffing at it.

_What is she wearing?_

Frances grabbed a handful of hair, the hairspray and bobby pins almost trapping her hand there.

_I hope her hair doesn't look like that all the time!_

She walked along the edge of the trailers, her hand running against the hot metal.

_No amount of L'Oreal can turn me into Jasmine or Belle_

Frances leapt into the middle of the trailers on her knees, almost pleading some unknown force by nearly shouting:

_When will my résumé_ _show I still have my pride?_

Many people stopped what they were doing, plunging the lot into silence when they heard a long, loud note being held. They stared at Frances who clapped a hand over her mouth and hid behind one of the trailers. She sang more softly:

_When will my résumé_ _show I still have my pride?_

She sighed before taking a short cut through a large garden. The garden was there for when the budgets were tight and they needed to film a garden scene. It has made an appearance in movies such as _Cinderella, Snow White, _and even _The Princess and the Frog_. Frances sat down on one of the stone benches and sighed again, the babbling fountain slightly calming her nerves.

She glanced over at the fountain and saw that it was bubbling. Curious, she walked over and just as she peered into the clear pool, someone popped out while gasping for air. Frances let out a scream in surprise, but it was cut short when the stranger's soaked white glove clapped over her mouth. His black eyes were slightly buggy looking because of the goggles and he moved the snorkel out of his mouth.

"Shhh!" he said, putting his free finger against his lips to signal silence.

"What are you?" her voice was muffled into his glove so she gently removed it before whispering," What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and go seek. Right now there's a security guard playing too and-"he stopped when his long black ears perked up, hearing footsteps. "And he's on his way right now so why don't you be a doll and sit right here?"

He patted the edge of the fountain she was standing near. Frances sat down slowly, her mind trying to process whether this was a good idea or not. The boy went back under the water, a clear colored snorkel pipe sticking in the air. A big man dressed in a blue shirt came stumbling into the garden, taking a moment to catch his breath. He noticed Frances sitting on the ledge of the fountain and started walking over to her. She had taken up the act of looking innocent by playing with a flower she saw on the ledge beside her.

"Dah, excuse me, miss, but have you seen a toon with a red nose around here?" he asked, pausing as if thinking of what he was going to say.

Frances replied sweetly in an almost Snow White-style voice," Why no I haven't! I don't think he'd be around here though, this is a movie lot."

"Actually, miss, this isn't that far a stretch from where he usually hangs out," the security guard admitted.

"Oh dear I hope you find him quickly; they're moving the tigers today," Frances said, in a worried voice.

"Tigers?" the guard asked, almost frantically.

Frances pointed out the location of the tigers and he bustled away. The kid in question popped out of the water again, hopping out of the fountain.

"You're a pretty good actress," he said, pulling off the flippers.

"Try telling that to my director," Frances replied, twirling the stem of the flower in-between her fingers.

"If I run into him, I'll let him know, but I think telling you is good enough," he said smacking his ear to get water out on the other side.

"Thanks mister…" Frances said, allowing her voice to trail off.

"The name's Warner; Yakko Warner," he said, in a tuxedo and a British accent.

"Yakko, that's an odd name," Frances said.

"Yeah and that's an odd dress you're wearing, sister… but call me when you decide to go all natural. Rawr," he growled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh this is just a costume, I clean up better when I have actual clothes on," Frances said.

"I don't know, I think I'd go green for what you're wearing now," Yakko said earning a punch in the arm from Frances.

"For a woodland nymph, you sure hit hard!"

"I'm not a woodland nymph: I'm a princess!" Frances said defensively.

"Sure and I'm the king of Anvilania," he quipped.

"I guess the ratted hair and the leaf dress would make it seem that way. I threw my crown down on set," she admitted.

"What's the crown? A bird's nest?"

"No, it's a crown of feathers and leaves… it _is_ a bird's nest," Frances said, slapping her hands over her eyes.

"Don't feel bad; the bird demographic of your audience will love you!" Yakko said, patting her on the shoulder.

She let out a bark of a laugh before saying," It's hard to be upset around you."

He put up a gloved finger before saying," Uhhhhh, Ralph and Stratchnsniff would strongly disagree with you."

"Why's that?"

"Listen to the theme song; you'll understand," he replied, reaching behind his back and pulling out a paddle ball. He bounced it in a steady rhythm without looking.

"I think I've had enough singing for one day. Is there any way you'd tell me the song-free version?" Frances asked.

He paddled the ball behind his back for a second before saying," Sure, maybe if we run into each other at the studio party tonight."

"Oh that's right! I forgot about that. Yeah sure I'll see you the-"

"Franny, baby! Where are you?" Skeems, her manager, called out from near her trailer.

"Franny?" Yakko asked, grinning cheekily.

"It's Frances to you! Look, Yakko, I've got to go," Frances said.

"Alright, I'll catch you later, Frances," he said, waving before he dashed out the garden. Skeems himself was a monkey in a dark suit and sunglasses, a cell phone always in his hand. Instead of a cell phone, however, there was all the jewelry Frances had thrown on the ground from before.

"Franny! There you are! The studio's been looking all over for you!" Skeems said, leading her by the arm toward her trailer.

"Why? So they could laugh at me more?" Frances spat, her sour mood quickly returning.

"I asked Ronnie, the director, and he said that Bob told them a funny joker earlier and they were thinking about it," Skeems explained, opening the trailer door for Frances as she stepped in.

"And they all thought about it at the same time? You really think I'm going to believe that?" Frances asked sitting down on her couch with a huff.

Skeems shut the door behind him with his tail before saying sternly," You _better_ start believing that with that stunt you pulled today: just because you're casted as royalty now doesn't mean you're going to_ stay_ royalty. Everyone's replaceable, even you."

Frances sighed as Skeems sat down next to her. He took her crown out of his pocket and put it on her head. She looked up at him who was smiling back at her.

"Franny, I'll let you in on a little secret," Skeems said, throwing an arm around her shoulder," you know how in _Sleeping Beauty_ Aurora fell asleep and it took a dragon and a mini adventure before Phillip could wake her up? That's because a spell wasn't the _only _thing Aurora was sleeping off."

"No way!" Frances said as Skeems made a bottle gesture with his hands.

"Yeah way! And you wanna know why Disney didn't fire her on the spot and why she's the top of the princess food chain? It's because she has the look," Skeems explained.

"The look?"

"Yeah, I mean anyone can act like a princess and what not, but not everyone can look the part. So when you were casted it wasn't just your acting chops," Skeems said. Frances face fell for a second.

"Don't take it that way; it was also the way you carried yourself too. You had the look, the voice, _and_ the talent to pull it off. This is good, kid, because that means it'll take more than throwing a fit to get you fired, but don't push your luck," Skeems said.

"I won't, but what if I do get sacked?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever get there. Even if you do, remember: we're in this together," Skeems said, earning a hug from Frances before the exited the trailer, back to the movie set. 


	2. Chapter 2: Party Animals

AN: Welcome to Chapter Two! There is no song in this chapter, just a party so have fun!

"Do you remember what I told you about the red carpet, Franny?" Skeems asked, sitting on the couch in her trailer while eating a banana. Frances resisted the urge to glare at him through the mirror since the dinner started at eight and he was currently eating her snack because he didn't want her to spoil her appetite.

Frances sat at her vanity with curlers in her hair and a fluffy robe on while she was doing her makeup. Frances recited, "Smile, wave, and talk to as many reporters as possible."

"And if they ask you a question you don't want to answer…?"

"Smile and say politely 'You'll find out when you watch the movie'," Frances said, trying not to stab her eye out with mascara.

After a grueling eight hour film day and two showers to get the gunk out of her hair, Frances felt like a new fox as she got ready for the studio party. After being worked on by a team of makeup and hair specialists, she decided it'd be nice to give herself a break and do her own make up. When she returned to the set after cooling off, she hit it out of the park with the remaining scheduled scenes that day and to celebrate her first day of shooting, Skeems paid for a manicure and pedicure and took her out to lunch.

"And what is the golden rule of answering questions?" Skeems asked.

"Never answer anything sarcastically because they don't write it down that way," Frances concluded, beginning to take one of the pink rollers out of her blonde hair.

"Atta girl! You're going to do great, Franny," he said, tossing the banana peel into the trash with his tail while checking his phone.

"So what is this party celebrating anyway?" Frances asked while still unraveling her platinum hair from the curlers.

"Why we're celebrating the 25th year anniversary of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, the only movie where you see Disney and Warner Brother cartoons working together. It's a _huge_ party filled with food, celebrities, musical guests, dancing, and a chance to meet your new Disney family," Skeems said excitedly.

"Will the press be allowed inside?" Frances asked nervously, twirling a lock of her newly curled hair around her satin glove finger. The thought of having them circling the event like vultures, waiting for her to mess up was already making her stomach do back flips.

"Don't worry, baby, they aren't allowed inside the actual event they just do the red carpet. Good thing too; considering half of us get wasted anyway," Skeems said, chuckling at past memories.

"Oh great," Frances said, slightly fretting that her manager might be too drunk to lend her a hand at the event.

Frances had never been this nervous in her life. She was fine in front of a camera or audience, but when it came to the social aspect of the Hollywood scene, she was a puddle of nerves. Skeems was very supportive in the way he guided her through the events and gave her a heads up on what it was going to be like. Skeems was the perfect manager for her being a rising starlet and needing all the help she could get.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll wait until after you meet everyone before I kick back. Remember that you sit with the princesses and be sure to get to know them before you go table hopping to mingle with the other people," Skeems said, Frances nodded while standing up.

She rifled through her closet, looking for the dress the studio dropped off earlier that day while asking," That's a lot of people I have to meet; I'm going to fall asleep in the limo ride home."

"It's not _that _many people, just the Disney gang."

Frances paused and turned around before asking," I thought this was a celebration of Disney and Warner Brothers working together?"

Skeems sighed before looking up from his phone, tilting his sunglasses so he could look into Frances' brown eyes before admitting," Just because they work together doesn't mean they _like_ each other. The companies are _too_ different to get along: Disney had the family values image to uphold while Warner Brothers are proud of their edgy style of entertainment. They're attending the same event but not attending the same event _with each other_. You picking up what I'm laying down?"

Frances had the dress draped over her arm before asking," What's the point of the celebration anyway if they don't acknowledge each other?"

"Franny, baby, I know you won't understand this now, but it's an image thing. Your image is the most important thing in this town. It doesn't matter how talented you are, how hard you work, or even how pretty you are: once your image is tarnished you'll _never _get it back.

"Look at Lindsey Lohan for example: she was cute in _The Parent Trap_, was great in _Mean Girls_ and _Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen,_ but look where she is now. She's been arrested, caught with drugs and alcohol, and has lost movie deals due to her behavior. You've got to watch yourself because even if you don't see cameras, the media's always watching," Skeems explained and Frances had begun to calm down but his last bit was beginning to make her paranoid again. Her eyes darted around for cameras, wondering if her trailer was bugged.

"Jeeze, kid! You're more wound up than Slyvester after being caught with catnip," he said, muttering the last bit to himself while exiting her trailer, waiting for her to get dressed.

In the Warner Brothers studio lot on the other side of town, the Warner siblings were getting ready for the event themselves. Since the last time Plotz banned them from an event and it turned into a hit, he's been letting them go to the most exclusive entertainment events around with the promise they'd be on their best behavior. They were, on the most part, outside of pigging out at the buffet, but the initial feeling of being star struck wears off and they finally realized how boring the "parties" actually were. The Warner brothers and sister had to go to this one solely for the studio's image.

"Ugh! Why didn't we go shopping before tonight? I have _nothing _to wear!" Dot said as she threw mountains of clothes out of her bottomless closet. Since _Animaniacs_ was over, the siblings were finally able to renovate the tower to their liking since they unanimously agreed they'd kill each other if they had to listen to each other's snoring or puppy noises one more night in the bunk beds.

Wakko was lying on Dot's plush pink canopy bed, tracing his name in the silk comforter while bored out of his mind. Yakko bought his clothing that day and was in his room getting ready leaving Wakko to try to understand why girls took so long to get ready. It was a mystery he had asked Scooby and the gang and even they couldn't solve it! It had been hours and Wakko decided that he was tired of tuning out Dot's girly jabber and went to go see what Yakko was up to.

Wakko didn't bother knocking on the door and quietly snuck in. He saw Yakko in front of a full length mirror talking to himself while holding up pieces of his ensemble. The whole thing appeared to be a tuxedo but as Wakko listened, he realized why that wasn't good enough.

Yakko stared frowning at the mirror while in black slacks and a white sleeve shirt. He tried the black tie he had and tied around his neck before saying," Business casual."

He undid the tie and tied the bow tie before sighing," Waiter."

Wakko sneakily sat on his brother's bed, looking at the spread out ensemble. Yakko threw the tie and bow tie behind him, hitting Wakko in the face. Yakko grabbed the jacket and tried it on before announcing," The 90s called and they want their prom ensemble back."

He shrugged out of the jacket, throwing it at his bed again. Wakko dodged it that time, sticking out his tongue and making a silent raspberry at Yakko. Yakko picked up the cummerbund and fastened it around his midsection before deciding," Swordsman."

He unfastened it and Wakko took it from his hand before Yakko could chuck it and handed him his bow tie back.

"Did you try rolling up the sleeves with the bow tie? There's buttons on the sleeve," Wakko said, snickering when Yakko nearly leapt a foot in the air. He whirled around and looked at Wakko in surprise while Wakko looked back with a grin and his tongue sticking out.

"How long have you been sitting there? You scared me worst than the living houses in _The Girl with the Googily Goop_," Yakko asked, Wakko visibly shuddering at his last remark.

"I dunno, long enough to hear you tear apart an entire tuxedo. What do you call it when it's all put together?" Wakko asked while Yakko laughed slightly at how insane he had probably sounded.

"James Bond and I couldn't go with that since I already used that joke last chapter," Yakko explained.

He returned to the mirror and tried the bow tie with the rolled up sleeves and saw it looked more natural. Wakko gave a thumbs up in approval and Dot came through the door with her hair half up in curlers and with a silk red floor length dress on. Yakko and Wakko exchanged a look before bursting into laughter at her hair while Dot started fuming.

"Cut it out! I'm almost ready to go and Wakko isn't even dressed yet!" she snapped and pointed at Wakko.

"Oh come on I think I look fine! Turtle necks are very classy and faboo!" Wakko said, modeling off his turtle neck with on hand behind his head and another on his hip.

Yakko chuckled for a second before saying," Yeah, pants are _so_ last season". He took in Dot's irritated expression before adding, "Alright, Wakko, change into some more muted colors for Medusa and we'll head out."

"_Medusa?_" Dot spat, almost looking like the nickname with the fury that was growing on her face.

"Just kidding, sister sibling," Yakko said, looking in his closet for something.

"You owe me a dance for that one, _brother sibling," _Dot retorted before going back into her room to get ready.

"Why do we have to wear such boring colors?" Wakko whined as he looked at the gray sweater and black pinstriped pants Yakko had picked out.

"Because boring colors automatically equal classy party attire…or funeral party attire," Yakko said as Wakko pulled on the ensemble.

"Why do we even have to dress up? I thought for this one we were going in firefighter costumes?" Wakko asked as he checked out the outfit in the mirror.

"Because a bunch of girls are going to be there dressed to the nines and like guys who dress as well as they can," Yakko explained and Wakko smiled and nodded, finally understanding why Yakko actually cared what he wore to events like this. Yakko pulled the red hat off his head and paused when he saw a moth and a butterfly couple fly out, making a residence since Wakko rarely took off his hat.

Yakko plopped a white newsboy hat on his head before adding," Chicks dig a guy who can pull off a hat without looking fabulous." Wakko grinned and the Warner brothers left to go bug their sister.

"Bugs! Bugs! Can we get a picture?" a paparazzo called out from the restraining press gate.

The famous grey bunny was dressed in a simple black bow tie and walking with his co-stars. He cracked a smile before grabbing Lola Bunny and posed with his girlfriend with his elbow on her shoulder, munching his carrot cheekily.

"Warners! Warners! How 'bout a nice family portrait?" another reporter called. The Warners took their "normal" pose: Yakko in the middle with his arms thrown over his siblings' shoulders, Dot on the left and Wakko on the right.

"How about a _real_ Warner family portrait?" the same reporter said and the Warner siblings slyly glanced at each other before promptly making faces at the cameras.

"Sylvester! Could we get a picture with Tweety?" the reporter said and the yellow bird posed on top of the cat's head while Sylvester looked up at his old friend.

"Princess! Over here!" called the various paparazzi, Frances turning and flashing her newly bleached teeth. She forced herself not to blink against the bright lights of flashing cameras. She posed like she practiced with Skeems: smile, head tilted slightly, hair on one shoulder, hands on hips.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi_ Frances said in her head, having to wait for ten Mississippi's before moving down the red carpet. She then would wait for Belle to move who was directly in front of her and then she would move ten steps behind her, but not following her.

_Nine Mississippi, ten Mississippi. _She waved before walking down the red carpet that felt stiff beneath her orange high heels that were hidden by her mermaid-tail dress. Frances wanted to go barefoot since no one was going to see her shoes anyway, but Skeems said that would look tacky. She tried to counter that her character _never_ wore shoes but apparently she wasn't acting on the red carpet. The next mob of reporters were the ones that asked questions since the other paparazzi were their photographers.

"Princess Frances! Could _Animation Weekly_ ask you a few questions?" a female goose asked and Frances smiled politely and walked over to the press gate. A blonde dog stood behind with a camera.

"So Frances what is _The Song of Spring_ about?" the goose asked before pointing the microphone at Frances.

"It's about the unspoken battle between man, and nature and one young man's struggle to end the war by winning the love of the forest empress, being me," Frances said with a slight giggle at the end, trying to dilute the fact she was basically reciting the trailer's description of the movie.

"This is quite a huge film for a rising star like yourself, how does it feel having the support and contract of Disney?"

Frances was taken aback since the question was unlike any of the others Skeems rehearsed with her. She thought for a moment before saying," It's like a dream come true! I grew up watching _Sleeping Beauty_ and I know every lyric to _Beauty and the Beast_. It's unlike anything I've ever imagined; it's unbelievably wonderful."

"Speaking of Disney Princess movies, there's usually a prince charming. Who's your leading man?" the grey goose asked, raising an eyebrow slyly.

Frances posed again and said slyly with a sweet fringe," You'll have to see the movie to find out."

She winked and sashayed away, waving behind her at the grinning reporter. Reporters liked two things: charm and blood. Frances preferred the former since she could do that quite well. She was an actress after all.

She and the other princesses continued to answer questions and pose for pictures, slowly making her way along with the other guests to the party. They were subconsciously led into a large banquet hall filled with white tablecloth covered tables with candles flickering in the middle and long buffet tables filled with all sorts of food. Frances followed Belle to a large white table with the rest of the princesses situated around it. Frances sat down in-between Ariel and Belle and glanced around the table. They were wearing their traditional Disney dresses and they politely made light conversation while they waited for the guest of honors to arrive.

Frances' stomach growled loudly and she held her stomach as the surrounding princesses gave her an odd look. Ariel giggled loudly, but was cut off when Belle said coolly," I don't think the one who just stole the spoon off the table to check her hair is in any position to laugh."

Ariel weakly placed both the spoon and fork back on the table before facing away from Belle completely to talk to Snow White. Belle smiled at Frances before motioning for her to lean in. Frances did and Belle whispered in her ear," Don't worry about spoiling your appetite; the opening speech lasts _forever_; we probably won't eat until nine."

Belle pulled a package of soup crackers out of her glove, dropping them secretly into Frances' lap. She winked knowingly before pulling out a book and becoming engrossed in it. Frances was about to pop a cracker in her mouth when Bob Hoskins walked on the stage and she clapped along with the rest of toons.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's such a pleasure all of you could come out and celebrate this event tonight. It was twenty five years to this day when _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ was in theaters and even today people still refer to it as the best live action and animation crossover ever to be made. I was so honored to play Eddie Valiant but was even more honored to work with many amazing actors, some of them sitting at the tables in front of me. But one toon really stood out as the star and it brings me great pleasure to introduce our guest of honor: Mr. Roger Rabbit!" he said and the rabbit and his beautiful wife Jessica Rabbit walked on stage while he was cradled in her arms.

"Oh boy! Hi everyone! Wow, I never thought I'd see so many talented toons in one room! Bob was right when he said it was an honor to work with so many toons and people alike. So I'm going to take a moment to thank a few people that were involved in the making of this movie," Roger said and Jessica fished a scroll from between her breasts and handed it to Roger. The scroll unraveled to the floor and rolled off the stage and halfway down the banquet hall.

"Here we go," Cinderella muttered into her champagne glass.

"Brace yourself, Frances," Belle warned playfully, taking out her book again.

Roger took out some glasses from behind his back and cleared his throat before saying," Robert Zemeckis, Frank Marshall, Steven Spielberg, Peter S. Seaman, Gary K. Wolf, Bob Hoskins, Christopher Lloyd, Charles Fleischer, Stubby Kaye, Johanna Cassidy, Alan Silvestri, Arthur Schmidt, Richard Williams…"

_He can't be serious_ Frances thought, jaw slightly dropping. _Is he seriously going to list _every_ person involved in the movie?_

Frances found her eyes wandering, wondering if it was some kind of joke. Belle already had her book and Aurora was sleeping while Cinderella was polishing her champagne glass with her glove. Ariel had even given in and had begun to hold a spoon in one hand and use her fork to comb the nonexistent snarls out of her perfect red hair.

At the Warner Brothers side of the hall they were acting pretty much the same. Lola was whispering something to Bugs, pulling down one of his long grey ears to her lips with him nodding occasionally without looking up from his phone. Tom and Jerry were pantomiming some sort of conversation and to the right of them Scooby had his head on the table nearly asleep.

"Roger Cain, Elliot Scott, Joanna Johnston, Steven E. Anderson, Lois Burwell, Ken Chase, Colin Jamison, Janet Jamison, Chris Lyons, Sharleen Rassi, Peter Robb-King, Jane Royle, Nick Dudman, Kathleen Turner, Alan Tilvern, Betsy Brantley, Richard LeParmentier," Roger continued to list off, sporting a beret and used a French accent to pronounce the actor's name. Jessica laughed softly and he beamed at her before he continued down his list.

A table away from that was when she saw him. Sitting seemingly miles away, looking bored out of his mind, was Yakko. He sat at a table with Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Babs Bunny along with two other toons that appeared to be his siblings. The one in the hat was counting the pin stripe dashes on his pants while the girl was filing her nails. Yakko's eyes were also wandering when they met hers. His head tilted to the side slightly in confusion before mouthing something to himself. Frances shyly, or awkwardly, waved and he gave a slight wave back.

"Patricia Carr, Martin Cohen, Patsy de Lord, Ron Rocha, Jack Frost Sanders, Jeffrey Katzenberg…"

"Yakko, who are you waving at?" Dot asked, looking up from her hands.

"Just someone I met today," Yakko said, watching as Frances turned away to talk to Tiana.

Frances looked back at Yakko and the pair stared at each other while Roger continued with his "speech". They were broken out of their trance when the speech ended and people were clapping loudly and began getting food.

Frances was finished with her crackers and her stomach was rumbling again for food, but the sound was covered by the sounds of conversation floating throughout the hall. She had begun to twist her expensive gloves in her hands to stop from gripping her growling stomach when Tiana had asked who she was waving at and she replied it was some guy that she ran into that day.

"Did you know I catered the event? I would have liked to do more than just pick out the food but oh well," Tiana said and Frances nodded and smiled. Amongst the stuffy atmosphere the other princesses carried, it was refreshing and reassuring to know there were some that actually acted like normal people.

"Really? The only kinds of food I can make are sandwiches," Frances said laughing.

"Maybe when you move in the castle I'll give you a cooking lesson?" Tiana suggested and Frances nodded again and tried not to cry out in joy when her table stood to go get food. There was an order of which tables could go first. Anyone that appeared in the movie of course went first and the lesser parts and those who weren't in it at all went last. A table from each company would go and when they got up to the buffet line Frances was broken out of her hunger quest when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She looked over her right shoulder where someone tapped and saw no one there. To her left someone laughed and she saw Yakko picking up various meats and piling them on his plate.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Warner," Frances said, suddenly aware they weren't really supposed to be talking to each other.

"Right back at ya, _princess_," Yakko replied.

They fell into a silence before they reached the end of the line, food piled on their plates and silverware in hand. They made no move to split up and go back to their tables. Frances glanced at Yakko again and he had his face scrunched up like he was thinking. A light bulb popped above his head and he glanced back at Frances before nodding toward a darkened arch way. Frances took one last glance at the table she was _supposed_ to be at before following Yakko out of the banquet hall.

"Yakko, where are we going?" She asked they made their way down the darkened halls, the idea light bulb above his head giving them light.

"Just a more secluded place, dare I say romantic," he said flirtatiously and winked, earning a shy grin from Frances.

He lead them to a balcony which was lit dimly from the moon. Frances and Yakko sat down cross-legged on the ground and Yakko removed the light bulb from above his head and turned it into a candle, setting it in front of them.

"Very nice; I take it you've done this for many girls before me," Frances said stabbing at her food.

Yakko said slyly," Well there have been a couple hundred _attempts_, but the girls themselves tend to be fast runners."

Frances shook her head and laughed but it was stopped when Yakko asked, "So _Princess _Frances, why didn't you tell me you were a real princess?"

"I did tell you I was a real princess!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were _serious_!" Yakko exclaimed and Frances rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't be getting heat from you because you neglected to tell me that you were from Warner Bros.," Frances said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"I thought my surname would've tipped you off, toots," he said, reaching over to her plate and taking one her grapes.

"I'm not the sharpest needle at the plastic surgeon's office, Yakko. It won't matter after tonight anyway," Frances said, looking down at her plate.

"What makes you say that?" Yakko said with a mouthful of food.

"Well, you know how our studios don't get along…," Frances said, her voice trailing off, the silence sinking in to fill in the gap.

Yakko swallowed before saying," We get along don't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"And we enjoy each other's company, right?"

"Well-"

"Well I don't see why we can't be friends," Yakko said as if it were the simplest problem in the world.

"You know something, Yakko? You're right," Frances said, she said and he nodded proudly.

"I came in here after my agent told me a whole thing about image and I don't see how being friends with you would hurt any 'image' I have. It's not like you're a serial killer or anything," Frances said, but screamed when Yakko had a hockey mask on and a chainsaw. He chuckled and threw them away, a cat screeching from below them.

"Sorry Felix!" Yakko called over the railing of the balcony. Frances leaned over the balcony as well when she saw the black cat in a tuxedo shaking his fist at them.

Frances was laughing this time and said," You're crazy."

Yakko threw an arm around her casually before saying," I guess you could say that or zany or totally insaney…"

For the first time that night they fell into a comfortable silence and watched the traffic below. Frances felt the warm weight of his arm around her bare shoulders and found the feeling relaxing, almost welcomed. His arm was gone in an instant when the French doors behind them swung open and his siblings appeared.

"There you are, Yakko! My favorite song is on and you owe me one dance!" Dot said, tapping her foot impatiently. Yakko glanced at Frances who was looking expectantly at him, amused at his siblings.

Yakko stepped forward with as much grace as he could muster, bowing while holding out his hand and asking," Might I have this dance Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third?"

"I'd be delighted," Dot said sweetly, taking his arm and heading out down the hall.

Wakko cleared his throat and copied Yakko step for step but with his tongue lolled out asked," Would you like to romp around a bit, milady?"

"Of course, good sir," Frances said, giggling slightly as Wakko tried to take her arm but the height difference hindered him slightly.

When they headed back into the banquet hall, the tables had been pushed against the wall and a dense crowd of people were dancing. Mickey and Minnie were laughing with each turn while Shaggy and Velma looked down at each other's feet awkwardly. Prince Phillip and Aurora were waltzing elegantly alongside Pepe le Pew tangoing with Penelope Pussycat, trying to escape his close embrace.

"Who's that girl you were eating with?" Dot asked, standing on Yakko's toes to try to somewhat match his height.

"I already told ya, Dot."

"Yeah but up close it's easier to see she's out of your league," Dot said, snickering at Yakko's sour expression.

"If she's so out of my league, why would _Disney Princess_ Frances care to be seen with the handsome likes of me?" Yakko asked smugly as Dot's eyes widened in awe and surprise.

"I just thought she was like Mulan or Pocahontas; someone who appears with the princesses but isn't one. Wow! I didn't know she was a _real_ princess!" Dot gushed, craning her neck to see over his shoulder at Wakko latched onto Frances' torso like a koala, cuddling into her neck as she held one of his hands in a mock sort of waltz.

Yakko noticed Dot looking at something and she stepped off his toes for him to spin her. Yakko's eyes narrowed at seeing Wakko contently hanging onto Frances. He spun Dot faster and she went twirling around the dance floor in-between couples like a wind-up ballerina. Yakko cleared his throat and tapped on Wakko's shoulder. His younger brother looked at him with his tongue sticking out happily, before smirking and cuddling into Frances' chest more.

Yakko retaliated by pulling a crow bar behind his back and prying Wakko off of Frances, sending Wakko flying into the chocolate fountain. Wakko probably would've gotten his mallet out but decided that swimming around in chocolate wouldn't be that bad. Yakko took Frances' hand in one of his own before wrapping the other around her waist.

"Hope you don't mind if I cut in," Yakko said, Frances shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't mind. Your siblings sure are affectionate," Frances said with a laugh and Yakko saw that Dot was sitting on John Smith's lap while talking to Pocahontas, her cuteness getting the best of them while Wakko was offering chocolate covered strawberries to passing girls.

"Yeah… but you know since I'm the _oldest_, I have more _experience_ at being affectionate," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her inches away from her face.

Frances pushed his face away playfully before resting her head on his shoulder before saying," How do you never run out of things to say?"

She felt him shrug before saying," Lots of practice."


	3. Chapter 3: So About Last Night

Frances woke up sprawled across the sofa in her trailer the next day and groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She groggily sat up and realized she was still in her dress and heels from last night. Frances went to take off the uncomfortable shoes, but her satin gloves kept slipping on the material. Sighing, she took off the gloves and stood to put them back in the box they came in when a piece of paper fluttered down to the floor. Curious, she bent down and picked it up to find a neatly printed note:

_ Hey Dollface, had fun tonight hope we can meet up again, maybe at my studio? _

She flipped the paper over and the other side revealed a phone number. Frances smiled widely, but jumped a bit when she heard a knock at her trailer door. She tucked the number into her bra and said," Come in."

Skeems entered, frowning at his phone. Frances had begun to clean her face with wipes and tried to brush some snarls out of her hair, waiting for him to say something. His silence continued until she cleared her throat impatiently.

"Sorry, Fran; things are hectic at the office. But never mind that! You need to be on set in ten minutes and you're not even dressed yet!" Skeems said, finally looking up from his phone.

"I would've been ready if I didn't fall asleep on that lumpy sofa; why didn't you take me home last night?" Frances asked, rising with her hair in a ponytail. She began rifling through her costume trunk, but found that her costume was nowhere to be found. "Skeems, where's my costume?"

Skeems opened the door to her trailer with his tail, his head in his phone again before saying," The costume is on set already and they altered it for this scene today. I didn't take you home because you wouldn't wake up; you fell asleep as soon as we got back in the limo so I had security carry you back to your trailer."

"Oh, that makes sense," Frances said, slipping some slippers on her tender feet and heading out the trailer door. With a raised eyebrow, Skeems shrugged and closed the trailer door behind him as they made their way out to the set.

"Why are you wearing those ridiculous bunny slippers in public?" Skeems asked and the squeaking of the slippers seemed louder than before in Frances' ears.

"My feet are killing me from wearing those stupid heels all night," Frances said, the cushy texture of the slippers relieving her blistered feet from the pain temporarily.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you danced the night away with Casanova," Skeems said and Frances felt heat rush to her face as she realized that while she was with Yakko, she didn't think twice about other people observing them.

"Um, he's just, ah, friend... of security. Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to dance and I lost track of time," Frances said, fumbling with her words for a moment.

"Huh, whatever you say," Skeems said, satisfied with the answer enough to return to his phone.

Frances let out a sigh of relief and picked up her dress and tried to jog with her blistered feet to try to make it on set. When she arrived she was greeted by the director and dragged into the dressing room by the makeup team, fixing her hair and makeup while she got into her new costume. The costume was essentially the same as the last one except it was fall themed with oranges and browns. The major down side to the change in scenery was that her hair was ratted up with twigs and leaves woven in as well, which would probably take Frances three times as long to remove them.

The makeup team threw Frances out of the room and she hastily made her way to the director's chair where Ronnie was waiting for her. He glanced up from his notes and said," 'Kay, Frances, today we're mostly working with your leading man, but we need you for atmosphere. All you have to do is basically run around the trees, keeping in the background and look mysterious."

Frances looked around before asking," Where's prince charming?"

Ronnie laughed slightly at her dubbing of him before saying," Don't you worry your leafy little head about him; you'll see him soon enough. I want to capture you guys being genuinely surprised when you come in contact for the first time with one another."

Frances shrugged at this and walked onto the set. She crouched as she was directed to and waited for the set to quiet down.

"Action!"

_The rustling of the leaves was the only hint that he wasn't alone in the forest._

Frances raced up the hill, using her hands to give her a more animalistic look and she kept her head down to search for the blue duck tape marker they had in the grass to let her know when to stop running and when she heard a twig snap due to her co-star.

_The young man tried to peer through the trees, to see the strange creature when a twig snapped beneath his boot. The creature's silhouetted head snapped up, like a startled deer._

When the twig snapped, she scurried up to the next marker which was on the top of a tree.

_The silhouette darted up a tree and looked down below as the young man kept walking carefully through the Erca woods._

Frances moved quickly because she had to get on the third branch of the tree by the time her leading man's footsteps stopped. She succeeded and the boom mic operator in the tree with her gave her a thumbs up. Frances grinned to herself, but she forced it down when she heard the director snap his fingers, signaling they were switching cameras. Frances tried to peer through the branches to get a better look at the mysterious actor, but couldn't see anything due to the assistants holding branches to artfully hide her since the actual tree was quite bare.

Frances waited for the director again and was bouncing her leg impatiently as she waited for him to announce for her to go since the next marker was on top of the cliff she nearly was killed on twice, but she ignored that fact since she would finally get to see her leading man when she looked down.

"Quiet on the set!" Ronnie announced and Frances leapt out of the tree and onto the blue marker.

_The young man jerked his head to look up as he heard a thump. The creature watching him was actually a beautiful fox, her icy blond hair fluttering behind her as she looked down at him, with a scrutinizing, almost predatory fixation._

She felt the fans blow her hair back and the stage hands threw leaves in the air as well. They were saving the fog machine for the winter scenes allowing Frances to look down below at her leading actor. What she got was an eyeful. He was dressed in typical medieval clothing, but with earthy tones. His emerald green cape hung heavily on his slim shoulders.

_ Not too shabby for a Disney prince_ Frances thought. _Well I feel silly; me thinking he was going to be ga-_

"Are you the spirit of the forest?" he asked, a highly feminine voice moving past his lips and his hip popped out with his hand on it.

_The spirit paused for a moment before glaring and quickly disappearing into the woods again_

Frances quickly ran through the back of the woods, coming out near the director.

"That was great, Fran, we won't need you for another take," he said. She nodded and slipped past him with her hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

Frances took one last look at her "love interest" strutting through the woods before scurrying away to her dressing room, glancing at the mirror and door once before bursting out into laughter.

Everyone in the entertainment industry knew of the old Disney trope about their princes: they were all gay. Ever since _Snow White_, Disney just couldn't escape the vicious cycle of hiring gay actors. The amount of gay men in Disney films went down during the days of the _GI Joe_ cartoon since so many straight male toons wanted to be in such a manly show. Fortunately, if they were rejected, they went to Disney which was what happened to Prince Eric in _The Little Mermaid_ and Gaston in _Beauty and the Beast. _

"I can't, I c-can't be-believe it!" Frances said to herself in-between laughter. Her shoulders were shaking roughly, the leafy straps of the costume digging into her fur, but she didn't care as she began taking off the costume and slipping into the pants and tank top Skeems brought back from her house for her. She clutched her gut as she continued to laugh while the other hand wiped the make up from her face. Her cackling calmed down when she heard a knock at the door and she quickly composed herself and said," It's open."

Skeems stepped into the room with her leading actor and he looked up from his phone to motion to the two thespians," Franny, this is Georgous. Georgous, Franny."

Frances stuck her hand out to shake his, but Georgous cradled it in his own, kissing it while saying," The pleasure's all mine."

"Ditto," Frances responded.

"You kids play nice while the adults talk," Skeems said, closing the door behind him.

"So…" Frances began, trailing off since she didn't know exactly what to say. She was planning on calling Yakko to take him up on his offer but now had to do more work related things.

"Is this your first movie too?" Georgous asked, sitting down on her vanity bench.

"Yeah, it is actually. I've done plays and stuff like that, but I figured it was time for the silver screen," Frances said, shrugging.

"I actually never planned on leaving the stage but this movie said they needed an actor that had musical experience and so here I am," he explained and they fell back into silence.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-three."

"Isn't that a little old to play a sixteen year old's romantic interest?"

"It's Disney; if they don't mention the age they can get away with it," Georgous said.

"True, do you have any songs outside our duet?" Frances asked, noticing he was glancing through the sheet music on her chair.

He nodded and smiled before replying," Yeah I have one with the village people, a solo one about loving nature, and then one about loving the forest guardian."

_What? He get's _three _songs? I only have one solo song and then the duet… and _I'm _the title character! _Frances thought, her teeth clenching slightly. She quickly masked it with a tight smile and nodded.

"Good for you! How long have you been singing?" Frances asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh just for a year; I've only been in three musicals so when I got a call back for this movie I was completely surprised…" he continued to ramble on about how it was his first movie audition as Frances began tuning him, nodding occasionally just to seem engaged.

_How come he got all the lucky breaks? I've been auditioning for Disney since_ _Duck Tales_ _and this guy just walks in and gets a leading role on the first try? Heck, what was the point of even auditioning for Disney? I bet Universal would have taken me in a heartbeat… but they might cast me in the _Shrek_ franchise _Frances shuddered at the thought and Georgous stopped talking when he noticed.

"Oh come on: kilts aren't gross," Georgous said and before Frances could attempt to pretend she was paying attention, Skeems came back into the room.

"Kid, it looks like you're done for the day and Georgous, the director wants you back on set," Skeems said, reentering the room. Georgous nodded and rose from the vanity bench and headed out the door.

He turned and said," I'll see you around, my fair princess." He blew a kiss and exited, leaving Skeems and Frances.

"Well, I'm done for the day! I'm going to head back to my trailer, okay?" Frances said, rising and heading out the door.

"Frances."

Frances froze and turned around. He's _never_ addressed her as "Frances". She couldn't help but gulp.

"Frances," Skeems continued, putting his cell phone in his pocket and taking off his sunglasses to look at her squarely in the eyes," I just wanted to say I'm glad I took you on as a client and wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you as long as your career lasts."

"Aw, thank you Skeems, that's very sweet-"

Skeems held up a hand to stop her. "But you need to play by the rules from now on. _My rules._ I wasn't mad before when you were dancing with Warner only because I couldn't recognize him at first. I know you and Warner were having fun, but remember: you have a _Disney movie_ coming out and he is a Warner Brother's _has been_. Got it?"

Frances nodded, feeling her stomach drop slightly and finally backed out the door to head to her trailer. She fished Yakko's note out of her shirt and sighed, the message almost glowing in the afternoon sun.

_Yakko's a really nice guy and he's a load of fun, but is it worth it? Can I afford to risk being seen with him anymore?_ Frances thought, continuing to walk toward her trailer in her bunny slippers. She saw a trash can to her right. She slowly edged over to it before stopping right in front of it. _Maybe I should just-_

"Helloooooo Nurse!" Yakko greeted, popping out of the trash can, eliciting a scream from Frances. He clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

"We really need to work on running into each other, don't we?" Yakko said, climbing out of the trash can. As he dusted himself off, Frances crammed the note into her back pocket.

"Well maybe if you would stop trying to scare me half to death," Frances retorted, beginning to walk back to her trailer with Yakko walking by her side.

"Relax, I'm just trying to add a little excitement in your life," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

She stiffened and plucked his wrist off her shoulder to walk out of his half embrace. "Well, that's very kind of you, but I'm actually late for my next costume change and-"

"Would rather be seen with Prince Prissy Pants than a has been?" he asked, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Frances turned around to see Yakko's ghoulish grin was reduced to a half smile, and his hands were shoved deep into his pants pockets.

"Of course not! I'd rather you be my leading man than Georgous!" she said and smiled when he snorted at her co-star's name. "How'd you hear that anyway?"

They began walking again as Yakko replied, "With the way these ears are drawn, I'm surprised I haven't guest starred on _CSI_ as a watch dog."

"I played a dead body on there when I was six," she said as they approached her trailer.

"Only when you were six?" he asked as he walked behind her and lounged across her couch.

"Well, yeah! It was the serial child killer arsonist super rapist story arc!" she said, turning to her electric kettle to fix them some tea.

"Are you sure they didn't call you back because your acting was too stiff?"

He laughed as she threw her orange dress from last night at his face, the sound muffled between the layers of silk and tulle. As he pulled it away from his face, he recognized it and grinned. Frances' back was turned while she made the tea so she missed him cuddling the fabric to his cheek before draping it around his body like a blanket.

"You still haven't seen me act yet, so don't be so judge-y, Yakko!" she said, pouring the hot water into two cups. "It's kind of weird to think I've seen you act on a TV series and a movie, but I still don't see you as an actor more than a comidia-agh!"

She whipped around to see that he snatched his crumpled note from her back pocket. Frances didn't know what was more embarrassing: the fact that he found his phone number to be crumpled, or that he was using her dress as a security blanket.

He waved it in the air, the paper limply following the flick of his wrist. "Didn't we already talk about this last night, or did you forget what you said?"

"I didn't forget, and I meant every word, it's just that…well, I'm not in the position to take any unnecessary risks-"

"Unnecessary? I'd call dancing the night away with a guy you just met that day is a little 'unnecessary', sweetheart," Yakko drawled, smoothing the paper on his lap. Frances turned with his steaming tea in her hand.

"Yeah, well, you didn't know me, right? This is like in _Aladdin_ when Jasmine and Aladdin are running around in the market place and they don't know that one's a princess and the other a pauper-well the difference is more obvious with us-"

"Of course, now fetch me some sugar, peasant," he replied, conjuring a scepter in one hand.

Frances tried to give him his tea as roughly as she could without scalding him; Yakko smirked as she sat down in a huff beside him. It was his turn to be surprised when she took the end of the dress hanging off the ledge and wrapped it around herself so they could sit shoulder to shoulder, sipping their tea in silence.

"Well, I guess I don't need sugar anymore," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. He glanced at her unmoving face, her thoughts miles away from her trailer. "Hey, Frances, you know what's a necessary risk?"

She flicked her eyes at his.

"Checking out the competition; Warner Brothers is making a princess movie right now just to rival yours-"

"What?!" It was Frances' turn to interrupt. "How long have you known this?"

"Since this morning," he said with a shrug, twirling her blonde hair around his finger. "Dot was askin' if you knew her…something Grassland?"

"I barely know the Disney princesses and you're asking me about some what's-her-face that fell out of the sky and made a movie?!" Frances asked, the dress falling off of her as she stood, ready to grab her purse. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

She turned to find her companion was missing.

"Yakko? Yakko!"

She yelped as her trailer door flung open.

"I'm right behind you, toots."

"You're right," she said, clutching her chest to quell her rapid heartbeat," we _really _need to work on this."


End file.
